Chosen
by ShinyEevee87
Summary: An imbalance in the runes leads to an old enemy returning. The native dragons are unable to stop the threat and must call on the help of four champions to protect the world. Rated T for possible bloodshed.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story. I own nothing but the plotline.**

"The storm continues to rage out of control. Ventuswill, have you not found a way yet." A deep voice said.

"No. For once I do not have the power to stop this." She said.

"This disturbance in the runes threatens not only the Kingdom of Norad but the entire world." Another voice said.

"I thought you enjoyed destruction Fiersome." Another chided .

"Destruction is part of the natural world Aquaticus. There is nothing natural about this imbalance." Fire flared around Fiersome's body. "It is his doing is it not?"

"It would appear so." Ventuswill said calmly.

"How? Did he not disappear to the Forest after the Earthmate defeated him?" The deep voice said.

"I thought so too Terrable." Ventuswill replied.

"He may have disappeared to the forest when defeated but he was still alive." Aquaticus explained. "His runes still existed in the Forest and now he has been gathering runes causing the imbalance of nature itself."

"We do not have the power to stop him." Ventuswill stated.

"If the Native Dragons do not have the power to fix this then who does?" Fiersome demanded.

Terrable sat back on his haunches and lifted his head. "The ones who have the power to change fate itself."

"The Earthmates." Aquaticus said.

"Why should we seek help from them?" Fiersome roared.

"They are the only ones to have defeated us in battle." Terrable said. "In a sense that makes their power greater than ours."

"Nothing could ever be stronger than a Native Dragon." Ventuswill snorted. "But I see your point. They do indeed possess incredible power."

"We must each choose a champion to assist in this battle." Terrable continued. "We will call to them in their dreams and bring them here. Are we in agreement?" The three others nodded in understanding. "Then let us begin."

**A small farm on the outskirts of town.**

A young man was sleeping fitfully in his bed. "Uhh." He moaned.

_"Come with me."_ A voice in his dreams said. He followed without hesitation as he somehow recognized the voice.

**A larger house in a different town.**

A girl about ten years old was sleeping in a room next to her parents'. She was sleeping calmly until her dreams were invaded by fire.

_"You know who I am child. Come with me." _He said nothing more and guided her to the meeting place.

**A large tree graced with flower blooms**

A young blond was snoozing next to his flame haired wife. He muttered something in his sleep as his dream was invaded.

_"It has been a while since we last met, come with me." _The dragon appeared to swim off into the distance.

**Castle in the middle of town.**

A young lady was curled asleep in the arms of her husband as the storm raged outside. She shivered as she felt the presence in her dream.

_"Frey. Frey."_ The dragon called.

_"Venti. What are you doing? What's happening?" _

_ "I will explain later but I need you to come with me."_ She guided Frey away from her own dream.

**The meeting place.**

All four chosen appeared in a flash of light in the middle of the circle of dragons.

"What?" The brunette boy appeared disoriented.

"Where's my mom and dad?" The little girl asked.

"Listen to me. All of you?" Terrable commanded.

The four looked around recognizing the dragons who stood before them

"Aquaticus, what is going on?" The blond asked.

"Patience Micah." He said.

"The four of us have called you here because we have encountered a crisis that we cannot solve alone." Terrable said.

"Venti what kind of crisis is it?" Frey asked.

Ventuswill raised her head. "An imbalance in the runes is causing chaos throughout the land and we are unable to stop it."

"What could cause an imbalance like that?" The boy asked.

"You and Frey should already know Raguna. You defeated him once before." Terrable said.

"Ethelberd." Raguna said through clenched teeth.

"He's dead." Frey said. "His body went to the Forest."

"Yes, it did." Venti agreed. "But he was alive. He has been slowly absorbing runes from inside the forest. His interference is now causing an imbalance in this world."

"In order to fight this threat we have decided that the ones best suited to this task are Earthmates." Aquaticus said.

"Raguna." Terrable said. "You are the chosen Earthmate. Without a doubt your power is the strongest."

"Aria" Fiersome's voice boomed. "You may be young but you have more courage than those twice your age."

"Micah." Aquaticus addressed him. "You may not be an Earthmate but your courage and determination shows through. You united the humans and Univer and faced me when I opposed it." Micah blushed slightly.

"Frey." Ventuswill said. "You freed the guardians, stopped Ethelberd from destroying Selphia and you learned the rune spheres' true purpose and allowed me to come back. There is no one else I'd choose for this task."

"What will we do now?" Aria asked.

"You will go to the town of Selphia tomorrow. We will take you close and drop you off." Aquaticus said.

"Once you arrive I will explain further." Ventuswill finished.

"Go and prepare yourselves for the journey. You will know where to meet us when the time comes." Terrable said.

The dream vanished and the four returned to their own dreams. In the morning they would prepare for the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Frey woke up with a start. She got up quickly and scanned her surroundings. It was well into the morning. Dylas was already awake and doing some cooking.

"What's wrong Frey? It's seven-thirty." He asked.

"I just had a strange dream. But I don't think it was a dream."

"Noel and Luna are still asleep, Danny went to Margaret's. Are you going to tell me?"

"I was dreaming and then Venti told me to follow her and then I was in this strange place." She said quickly.

"Breathe Frey." He said.

Frey took a deep breath and continued. "I was in this place and the four native dragons appeared. There were also three other people there. One of them was definitely an Earthmate."

"Interesting."

"Venti told me that the strange weather we've been experiencing is a result of an imbalance in the runes. She also said that the she and the others didn't have the strength to fix it."

"So she thinks the four of you do?"

"It's worse, the imbalance of the runes is supposed to be caused by Ethelberd!" She looked up at him. He was visibly shocked.

"Ethelberd is dead." He said in denial.

"I don't know the full details, you should ask Venti." She went to her closet and got dressed. "I'm going to go wait by the gate. They were told to come to Selphia that's where they'll be."

Dylas seemed deep in thought. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"I can handle it." She smiled. "Besides you're supposed to take Noel and Luna to the clinic."

Frey left Dylas standing there and went outside. It was a sunny day that hid the destruction that the storm did the other day. Forte was making her rounds when she noticed Frey by the gate.

"What are you doing?"

Frey was startled but composed herself. "I'm expecting company. Two guys and a girl."

"I saw a strange boy up by the Inn. He seemed to be lost."

_That could be one of them._ "Thank you Forte."

Frey rushed up to the Inn in hopes of finding him. She spotted him easily by his short blond hair and confused look. "Hey!" She called.

He heard her and looked around before spotting her. "Hey!" He jogged over.

"Glad you could make it." Frey said.

"I had to get an airship the rest of the way here. My name's Micah." He held out his hand.

"I'm Frey." She took his hand and shook it. "Welcome to Selphia."

"You're an Earthmate." He said as they walked back to the square.

"Yeah but what are you?"

"Oh, uh." He paused. "I'm, uh, half monster."

He noticed her shocked look and then she smiled. "That's okay I've got good friends who used to be monsters. My husband Dylas used to be one. Long story." Frey heard shouting from the square. "Speaking of Dylas."

"Uh." Micah was confused as she sped up.

"Dylas is nice but he's a little… sensitive." She smiled sheepishly. "I have to stop him before he hurts some poor traveler."

Frey could see the square. Sure enough Dylas had someone cornered and was arguing with him. "Isn't that the other guy?" Micah asked.

"Call me a horse again!" He yelled. "I'll send you and Doug into next week!"

"Can we just talk about this?"

Dylas grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Frey had had enough. "Dylas!" He heard her. He let Raguna go. Frey stomped up to him.

"You shouldn't pick a fight with someone. You have to set a good example for the kids especially for Danny."

"Sh-shut up." He blushed.

Frey turned to Raguna. "I'm sorry."

"It was my fault. I pointed out his ears and tail." He turned to Dylas. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" He stormed off.

Frey sighed. "He's sensitive."

"You okay." Micah asked.

"Yeah." He brushed off his pants. "My name's Raguna."

Frey and Micah introduced themselves together. "I'm really sorry. Dylas gets angry if you mention anything related to a horse."

"He's… interesting." Raguna said.

It was awkward silence for a few minutes before someone called her name. "Mommy!" He jumped on her back.

"Danny!" She laughed.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" He giggled.

"I'm looking for a visitor."

Danny swished his tail. "I saw Mr. Barrett talking to a girl earlier." He got down. "Uncle Leon and Aunt Forte are going to take me and Lucy to the lake." He dashed off to the lake.

"He has the same features as Dylas." Micah said.

"He's the only one. He's older than Noel and Luna who are twins." Frey explained.

"So we only need to meet up with one other." Micah said.

"I believe her name was Aria." Raguna said.

"They just keep showing up." Someone said. All three turned around. It was only Barrett with Aria. She was smiling and laughing.

"Thanks Barrett." Aria said.

"I assume this is an Earthmate thing. Just remember you fools are not immortal." He said.

"I know you're concerned teacher." Aria said. "We'll be fine."

"Hmm." He said nothing more and left.

Aria watched him and then introduced herself. "My name is Aria."

"Frey."

"Micah."

"Raguna."

Frey guided them to the front of the castle. "Now that we're here it's time we go see Venti." She said. "Although I should warn you, she's a bit strange."

"I know a lot of strange and weird people." Raguna laughed.

"Yeah." Micah joined his laughter. "I don't know if anyone could be as strange as Raven."

Ventuswill was waiting for them inside looking as dignified and noble as ever. "Took you long enough."

"Venti."

"Well I suppose we should begin. As you are aware I told you that Ethelberd is distorting the runes and must be stopped."

Raguna stepped forward. "We know that but what we don't know is how we're supposed to stop him."

"I'm getting there." Ventuswill responded. "You must seal him away. Simply killing him may not work because his body would likely return to the forest. If his essence is sealed away then he can no longer distort the runes."

"Venti, do you know where he is?" Frey asked. The sooner they could end this the better.

"No. Likely he is still in the forest. He has not built enough rune energy to free himself from it."

Frey grew agitated. "Then why are we here if we can't stop him now?"

"Because," Ventuswill's voice took on a stronger tone, "by the time he breaks through it is possible it could be too late to do something. Also you four need time."

"Time for what?" Aria asked.

"Time to learn. You four know nothing about each other. You are strangers to each other and cannot be expected to work together right away."

"So we're supposed to learn about each other's lives." Frey blushed.

"This'll be fun." Micah snickered.

**Next chapter will be fun. They have to discuss themselves and learn to work together. It could be really funny. Although not as funny as watching my spellcheck argue with itself over which "its" was correct. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Frey could tell this was already an awkward situation as they sat gathered around the lake. Frey had suggested it due to it being easy to find space alone to talk. They just sat there avoiding eye contact as they tried to figure out how to make a conversation.

_Venti was right. I can see why we're meeting before the threat is fully realized. I don't think this could get more awkward._

"Maybe we should discuss our homes and family first." Aria suggested.

"I'm coming up with nothing so why not." Micah said. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the lake. Raguna didn't say anything but Frey sensed a change in his demeanor.

"I'm from Alvarna. I live there with my mom, dad and younger brother."

Frey recognized the name. "Barrett teaches there."

"Yes, yes!" She smiled. "He's my favorite teacher. He read the old writing and helped me bring my dad home." She imitated Micah and tried to skip a rock across the lake. Unfortunately her aim was and she nearly nailed Raguna in the head. "Sorry, sorry."

Micah and Frey laughed. "My turn I guess." Micah said. "I live in a small town called Sharance with my wife Raven. I'm also not an Earthmate like the rest of you. I'm half monster. I can turn into a Wooly."

"You told me that earlier. Although I guess that's why Raven told me her favorite monster was a Wooly."

"That's so cool!" Aria's eyes beamed. "Can you show me later?"

"Sure." He turned to Frey. "Guess it's your turn."

"Right." She nodded. "I live here in Selphia. Before I lost my memory I used to live in a small town to the east."

"You lost your memories?" Raguna inquired. It startled Frey, she wasn't expecting him to speak.

"I was hit over the head by a couple of Sechs soldiers but that's a different story. Some of my memories have come back but I doubt they all will. I used to live in that town with my brother Lest. Now I live here with Dylas and our children."

"You married him right?" The way Micah said it sounded like a roundabout way of asking about his horse features."

"He's always looked like that. Another long story." She sighed. She realized she had much more to tell than the others. "You met Danny. He's eight and looks like Dylas. Luna and Noel are twins and are six."

"Frey, can you tell us about Ethelberd?" Aria asked. Raguna suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"I guess I should." She admitted. "He tried to use the power of the rune spheres to obtain the powers of an Earthmate. He's wanted that power ever since he was defeated by an Earthmate. When he stole the spheres Venti got really weak and we had to get them back quickly."

"I knew he was crazy. I didn't know he was that crazy." Raguna snorted. "I defeated him when he tried to destroy the town of Kardia where I was living. Their first plan was to use me to awaken the earth dragon Terrable and use it to take over. I defeated Terrable and freed him from their control and he destroyed their tank army stopping the invasion."

"Okay." Frey responded unsure of how else she should. "He used an ancient Earthmate spell to fuse himself with Venti's body. With the strength of all the townspeople I stopped him and freed Venti. He disappeared into the forest and I thought it was over."

"The Forest of Beginnings is filled with rune energy if Ethelberd knew how to manipulate that energy it could cause major damage." Micah muttered to himself loud enough for the others to hear him.

"Hey!" Aria exclaimed starling everyone. "We don't know anything about Raguna yet. He has to share."

"Okay." Raguna sat up against his tree. "I live in Kardia. The Sechs wiped my memory using powerful drugs and placed me near there to start their plan. I'm also the reason Ethelberd wants to kill all Earthmates."

"Don't you have any family?" Frey asked. Raguna became visibly agitated by her question.

"It's not your concern." He responded as Frey took a step closer.

Micah put a hand on her shoulder. "I think we should drop it." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm leaving." Raguna said. "I'm gonna go find somewhere quiet to wind down." He left without looking at them. Frey stared after him and wondered why he had become so upset. She had an idea of who might know something.

"I'm going to go to. I have to check something." Frey pointed north. "The inn's up that way. You can stay there if you need to."

"Yeah, I guess, hey wait!" Micah called after her as she ran.

Frey went right to the castle to see Venti. She was inside preening her wings. She heard Frey's footsteps and looked up. "How did it go?"

"It went better than I thought it would." Frey said. "Do you know anything about Raguna?"

"Hmm," she stretched her wings, "I know only what I've heard from Terrable."

"Do you know anything about his family?" She asked hopefully. "He was really upset when I asked him."

"I thought that might be the case." Venti sighed.

"So you do!" Frey shouted.

"Listen carefully and don't interrupt." She said. "Raguna was married to a woman named Lynette. A former Sechs soldier who sided with the town against the empire. Terrable could sense some of what Raguna felt because his energy flows within him. A few years ago there was a massive landslide in the mountains near Kardia. Lynette was caught in it. It was too dangerous to remove the debris, her body was never found."

Frey felt tears well up in her eyes. "That's so sad."

"According to the villagers he was never the same after that. But," Venti raised her tone, "that doesn't change the fact that he is the chosen Earthmate and his power is needed."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Frey asked.

"Come here again tomorrow," she instructed, "we will discuss our options."

* * *

**You want to figure out age be my guest. I tried it and my head was hurting afterwards.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short but exciting chapter**

* * *

Frey would remember the night that followed for the rest of her life. After everything had settled she and the others had discussed their preferred method of combat. She learned that Raguna was a very skilled swordsman, then she learned he disliked violence and didn't like hurting people if there was another option. She was really surprised to learn that Micah was quite good at fighting in his wooly form but could handle a sword. Aria was very skilled at magic like her. Frey would lend her the books she had since Aria knew only the basic spells.

Anticipation is what was keeping her up that night. Even though she was curled up against Dylas she was still nervous. She was feeling a large amount of unease all of a sudden. She shifted again trying to find a way to get at least some sleep.

"Mommy?" A quiet voice called. Frey sat up and looked at the door to the kids' room. Danny was standing in front of it still in his pajamas.

"Danny." She went over and picked him up. "What's wrong?"

"I've got a bad feeling mommy," he cried, "I can't sleep."

"It'll be okay sweetie." Frey reassured him. Truth was she was getting nervous herself. She could hear the storm outside getting closer and it sounded bad. "I won't let anything happen to you." Thunder cracked overhead and Danny screamed.

"Frey." Dylas had woken up when he heard Danny scream. "Danny, what's wrong?"

Frey was about to tell him but someone else called her name. It was Venti. "Frey come outside, quickly." Venti's normally calm and sarcastic tone was filled with concern and unease.

Without so much as a thought, Frey raced outside still in her nightgown. Venti had left the castle and was standing in the town square looking up. Frey followed her gaze and looked up.

The storm was directly overhead now. The clouds were gray and rotating around the center eye. It looked like a tornado forming but the lightning shooting within the clouds was unusual. The lightning grew more intense as the clouds swirled faster. "Venti what is that?" Frey felt panic begin to build within.

"It's him?" Those two words communicated much more than there meaning. "He's finally broken through the barrier separating this world from the forest of beginnings." Venti thrashed her tail against the ground, out of anger or frustration Frey didn't know.

"Mommy!" Danny rushed out of the building ignoring Dylas's calls.

"Danny, get back inside!" Frey yelled. What happened next was all a blur. The storm reached its climax and lightning hit the ground knocking her away from Danny and she saw a shadow grab him. Dylas was by her side in an instant. When Frey got up she saw the man that she had long thought dead. He had Danny by his hair and was holding him with an iron grip.

"Let him go!" She demanded. Raguna and the others had seen the storm and came running to the square. Now all four of them were face to face with the threat they needed to stop.

"No greeting Frey. It's been to long since we last met." Ethelberd cackled. "Raguna," he addressed him, "it's been even longer. I haven't forgotten the humiliation you inflicted on me."

"Let the child go." Venti commanded him.

Ethelberd tightened his grip making Danny cry. "I don't think so. Last time we met Frey I told you I'd destroy everything you hold dear. I'll give you a chance though, if you can stop me you can have him back. Until then he'll be staying with me."

Dylas wanted nothing more than to punch the cocky bastard in the face. Frey beat him to it. She rushed at him with nothing but her fists. Ethelberd laughed and with a flick of his wrist sent a powerful magic attack that sent her sprawling on the ground. In a flash of light he was gone and so was Danny.

What happened was such a shock that no one knew what to say. The only ones who were making any sound were Frey who was sobbing uncontrollably and Dylas who was trying to comfort her and suppress his own tears.

* * *

**I love Danny. He's so cute because he looks like a mini Dylas with slightly darker hair. I love reading your reviews, keep them coming. I just went through and corrected my mistakes so I hope there are no more. **


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning, everyone in town was aware of what had happened that night. They offered their support and help to Frey as she struggled to comprehend what happened. She still hadn't told Noel and Luna about what happened. How could she, they were six, she didn't want them to worry but at the same time she didn't want to lie to them and tell them he was okay. She expected Dylas would tell them later, he was better with this kind of thing.

She could hear Venti discussing something with the others in the main room. They had been in discussion with her since the incident. Dylas had taken their silver wolf out in hopes of being able to track down a scent. When he came back it was not the answer she was looking for.

"There is nothing around here. He's not hiding out anywhere nearby. Went all the way to Idra cave, wolf couldn't find Danny's scent anywhere."

Frey felt panic grip her chest. "What if we never find him?"

Dylas sat down next to her on the bed. "You can't think like that. We'll find him, he'll be fine."

"He told me he wants to kill all Earthmates. He's going to kill Danny." She cried.

Dylas grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Danny is not going to die. Think about it, he wants this confrontation with you, he knows he'll only get it if he has Danny alive. We can get him back."

"We don't even know where Ethelberd is now."

"Your friends are working on it. We will find him." He looked into her eyes and saw that she understood. "Venti wants to see you." He kissed her. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Frey walked into Venti's room to listen. Raguna, Micah and Aria were sitting in a half circle in front of Venti. They looked tired, no doubt they had been there since last night. They looked up when she entered and she noticed Raguna was the only one who didn't look at her with pity.

"I think we found something." He said. "Ventuswill told us that Fiersome has sensed an increase in rune energy near Aria's home, Alvarna."

"Can we be sure it's him?" She asked Venti.

"Unfortunately no." She answered. "Because the rune energy is out of balance there have been fluxuations in some places and decreases in others. We cannot say for certain that this is caused by Ethelberd."

"We need to go anyway." Micah declared. "We can't take the chance that he's not there. We can use an airship to get there."

"If he is there you must be careful. He is more powerful than before." Venti warned.

"We'll do our best." Frey said.

Arthur managed to secure them the airship. Barrett insisted on going with them which Aria strongly agreed with. "He lives there anyway."

They arrived in Alvarna by noon. It was a small town with the school being its most distinguishing feature. "Let's go to my house." Aria rushed ahead forcing the others to run to keep up with them. Her house was large with a big field next to it. There was a guy in the field watering some crops.

"Daddy!" Aria called, waving her hands high above head. "I brought company!"

He lifted his head and waved back. "He says to go in." Aria pushed open the door and let them in. Her mother was busy preparing the table.

"Aria, you're back!" She said hugging her daughter. "You must be the others she told me about. I'm Mana, Aria's mother. Please sit down."

"Hello." Frey smiled. Mana pulled some more chairs up to allow all of them to sit at the table. The door opened and the guy who was in the fields came in.

"Kyle, these are the people that Aria was telling us about. The other Earthmates."

"I'm Aria's father." He looked at Frey. "You must be Frey. Barrett told me about you and your trip to the Forest."

"Are you the one he was talking about? The one who came back from the Forest." She asked.

"Yes. I came back after sealing Fiersome and preventing him from destroying everything."

"I'm sure this is good story," Micah began, "but we have more important things to deal with."

"He's right." Raguna said. "Kyle have you seen anything strange recently?"

Kyle pondered the question. "I've been sensing a large amount of rune energy in the land lately. It's been making me edgy. Does this have something to do with that guy you're supposed to stop?"

"He kidnapped my son." Frey stated. "I want him back."

"I'm sorry Frey." Mana said.

"I think it's coming from Trieste Forest to the Northeast of here." Kyle said. "By the way where's Barrett."

"He went to check on something when we came back." Aria said. "It's probably something related to Earthmates though."

"You might want to get going." Kyle said. "Also, take care of my Aria."

"Daddy!" Aria pouted.

The entrance to Trieste Forest immediately began making them feel uneasy.

"The rune energy here is so out of control it's making me uncomfortable." Micah said. The others agreed but they had no choice but to go in. Because Aria was most familiar with the area she guided them through. The deeper they went the more rune energy they began to feel.

"Aria, where are you taking us?" Raguna asked.

"It's a large clearing where a large tree monster used to be. I guess it would also be called a runespot."

"What's a runespot?" Micah asked.

"Well, its, kind of like a place where rune energy is more highly concentrated. That's the best I can describe it." Frey said.

"I can see it." Aria rushed ahead. The others raced into the clearing. "Wow, do you feel that?"

"I've never felt anything like this before." Raguna was gripping his head. "There's so much energy its making my head hurt."

"Not even the rune spheres give off this kind of energy." Frey said. A bright light began to glow in the center of the field.

"What's that?" Micah yelled, shielding his eyes from the light. It grew more intense and changed to an orange light. "It looks like it's coming out of the ground."

The light floated out of the ground and gave a final burst before vanishing. A glowing orange sphere floated down into Aria's hands. It glittered like fire and had a soft orange glow. It looked like a gem or crystal but something told her it wasn't. "What is it?" Her eyes were wide with wonder.

"Can I see it?" Frey asked. Aria handed it to her and as soon as it left her hands it stopped glowing and became dull.

"Give it back to Aria." Raguna told her. Frey did what he suggested and as soon as it was in Aria's hands it began to glow softly. "I've never seen anything like this." He said. "It only seems to respond to Aria. She should keep it."

Micah looked around curiously. "Does anyone else notice that the rune energy is gone now?"

"You're right." Frey gasped. "It must have been caused by this."

"We need to know what it is." Aria declared.

* * *

**This story is coming together nicely now. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**After last chapter I got a little stuck so I decided to clarify a comment someone left me. By the way, I was told the twins lost a year so I corrected it.**

That night was rather uneventful. Aria took the sphere to Barrett but he was unable to tell them anything about it. They decided to figure out what to do next after a good night's sleep. Aria directed them to Egan's inn where they found rooms to stay at. Aria learned something else interesting about Raguna, apparently he was good friends with Cecilia and the two sat together a while to talk. Of course when Jake was rude to him Cecilia slapped him and reprimanded him in front of her and Orland. They laughed at it.

Aria couldn't sleep that night. She hadn't eaten much at dinner even though she loved her mom's fried udon. She has been feeling unnerved since Danny was kidnapped and the longer she thought about it the more anxiety she felt. She heard her dad knock on her bedroom door and open it.

"You okay." He asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know." Aria hugged her knees as she sat on the bed.

"Hey." Kyle sat next to her and pulled her in close. "Tell me."

"I don't know what I was expecting when I answered Fiersome's call. I thought we would simply defeat him and this would all be over. When he showed up, Frey was powerless to stop him and he took her son. She's much stronger than me, if she couldn't stop him I don't know what I'll be able to do."

Kyle thought about what she said and thought carefully about his response. "Do you know why I didn't object to you going off to Selphia on your own?" He phrased it as a rhetorical question. "Of course I was worried about you, then I remembered that you had already proven yourself once."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I came to this town to seal Fiersome. When I learned it was my duty I didn't hesitate to do it. When you began looking for me others told you it was impossible. Barrett told you to give up and stop looking for Fiersome because it was too dangerous."

"He told me it was too dangerous for a child to do."

"Exactly," he laughed, "you were told that it was impossible. Every adult said it was impossible to defeat Fiersome but here comes a child with nothing more than an old spell and determination who manages to defeat a dragon that everyone thought was too dangerous. Only you could have done that."

"You think?" Aria asked.

"I know. You have a strong resolve, I know you'll be able to do this."

"I feel better. Thanks dad." She hugged him tightly. She could look at tomorrow now with better clarity and hope. She had no problem falling asleep now. When she woke up she felt rested and ready. Aria ate breakfast quickly and went to the inn where the others were staying. She greeted Egan who was happy to see her. Frey and Micah were eating breakfast.

"Where's Raguna?" She sat down next to them.

"He wanted to talk with Cecilia. Is Jake always like that?" Frey asked.

Aria gave an awkward laugh. "Jake's Jake. According to dad he's mellowed out a bit."

"If that's mellow I'd hate to see him before." They all laughed. Raguna entered the room and took a seat.

"How are you doing?" Aria asked.

"Cecilia told me something interesting. Tabitha told her about another increase in rune energy near Kardia." Raguna took a bite of an apple.

"Don't you live in Kardia?" Micah asked.

"Yeah. It's fairly close to here. We could probably walk there in about a day."

"That's a lot of walking." Aria whined. She wasn't excited by the idea of having to travel that far.

"Of course, if we can get an airship we could be there by the end of the day."

*Danny*

Danny was tired, hungry and cold in his cell. He didn't remember much after he was kidnapped. He remembered his mom and dad screaming and the guy grabbing him but he didn't remember what happened after. The more he thought about his mom and dad the more upset he got. He missed Luna and her constant smiling, he even missed Noel. He and Noel didn't always get along but he missed him.

The man had thrown him in the cell and Danny hadn't seen him since. Danny had begun to feel scared until he met the woman in the cell next to him. She was nice and pretty although her eye appeared a bit funny to him. She had talked to him when he first came here and made him feel better. She said her name was Rose.

"Your mother wouldn't happen to be the one causing Ethelberd troubles would she?"

"I guess so. She and the others are Earthmates. They're going to find me and stop him."

Rose seemed a bit startled when he mentioned Earthmates. "I hope your mother and her friends stop him soon. Once Ethelberd finishes the final phase of his plan he's going to capture and kill every Earthmate he can find."

* * *

**Has anyone stopped and thought, if Raguna is related to the king does that mean he's related to Arthur?**


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving in Kardia was a welcome feeling to Raguna. Ever since he had lost his memory he had called the small farming town home. He cherished his memories of it, both good and bad.

"It's so small and quiet here." Frey marveled. Birds took flight as they passed by a line of bushes.

"Kardia is far from any other major town so it's very peaceful." Raguna explained. "However, I would prefer not to stay long. We can't afford to waste time if Ethelberd is growing in strength. We need to locate the source of this rune energy."

"That's all well and good but do you know where to look?" Micah asked.

Raguna was certain he knew where to start looking. "Mt. Clemens would be my first guess. There's a lot of legends that tie the mountain with legends of the Grimoire and Terrable."

"I've never heard of the Grimoire, what is it?" Frey asked.

"That's an old name for Terrable, right." Aria looked up at him.

"Right." Raguna felt a chill in the wind. "If we're going to the mountains we'll have to be careful. It may only be early winter but the mountains are covered in snow and very dangerous." Raguna remembered all too well the perils of the mountains.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen." Frey smiled at him.

She may think that but Raguna thought differently. The mountains were dangerous in winter, if you got caught out in a bad storm or an avalanche you could die. Frey noticed the abrupt change in his mood. "Is this about Lynette?" She whispered in his ear.

"Don't do this now." He hissed back. He had no desire to discuss his wife's death now. "We just need to get there, see that," he raised his voice so the others could hear, "the clouds are circling above the summit. I can sense the rune energy up there, it's out of balance."

Frey looked up and noticed something familiar about the clouds. "It looks similar to when Ethelberd attacked Selphia."

"Do you think he's up there?" Micah asked.

"Only one way to find out." Raguna said. Hiking up the trail wasn't that difficult, he had hiked it many times and knew the safest way to go up. The snow that had settled was dangerous and he took his time leading them up. The view at the top was magnificent. Raguna had seen it many times but the others were seeing it for the first time.

"I think I see Kardia over there." Aria pointed. She could see the houses and farmland that looked so small from the top. Micah had to keep her from getting to close to the edge.

"It shouldn't be that much farther. It's pretty easy to walk now that the path is wide." Raguna was leading them to the place he had fought the dragon before. It was the top of the mountain and where he sensed the change in rune energy. The wind was beginning to grow colder and Aria shivered. She got closer to Micah who showed no signs of being bothered by the cold.

"How much longer until we're at the top?" Frey asked.

"Not much longer. If we don't find anything we'll have to come back tomorrow, it's dangerous being here at night." Raguna was starting to feel the cold setting in. When they reached the summit he realized they wouldn't have much time to search everywhere. Although just from looking it didn't seem like anything was amiss.

"I was expecting something more." Micah said in disappointment.

"Well I would hate to disappoint you." A voice said and then there was a bright flash of light. When the light vanished and they could see again they saw Ethelberd standing there.

"I knew it." Frey growled.

"Why are you here?" Micah asked.

"I thought I'd come to see how Frey was doing." He taunted. Frey gritted her teeth at him. "Danny's doing fine, he still thinks you're going to save him."

Frey moved to attack him but Raguna grabbed her arm. "Relax Frey, getting angry won't solve anything."

Ethelberd laughed at him and Raguna turned his attention to him. "That's amusing Raguna. If I remember correctly I killed someone close to you."

Raguna felt his anger rise. "Lynette died in a landslide. It was an accident."

"You really are naïve Raguna. To believe for so long that it was an accident."

"Are you saying that you killed her?" Micah felt his own rage grow in response.

"Of course I did, that traitor deserved to die." Ethelberd cackled. "I wanted revenge on Raguna for the humiliation he put me through. When I decided to pursue a way to become an Earthmate I decided to get revenge and kill two birds with one stone. I must admit, I've enjoyed watching you suffer over the death of that traitor."

_Lynette. He killed her._ Raguna drew his sword and rushed at him.

"Raguna stop!" Frey yelled to him.

"Didn't you just get done telling Frey to relax?" Ethelberd sidestepped his sword. He kicked Raguna in the stomach and slammed him into a rock. Upon impact Raguna coughed up some blood.

"Take this!" Aria performed a powerful spell and sent a fireball at Ethelberd.

"Please child." He easily sent the fireball back where it exploded in front of her. Aria screamed as she went over the side. She managed to grab onto a rock before falling all the way down.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Ethelberd laughed and disappeared before anyone could stop him.

"Aria!" Micah rushed over to the edge and laid down in the snow as he tried to reach her. "Grab my hand." Aria reached up with her left hand but she felt herself slipping.

"I can't reach, I'll fall." She cried.

"You have to try. Trust me." Micah stretched his arm farther. Aria reached back up and Micah managed to grab her wrist just as the rock she was holding broke off. "I'm gonna pull you up now."

Frey heard something crack and she realized what was happening. "Micah!" She hurried as fast as she could but it was too late. The ledge collapsed underneath Micah and both he and Aria fell off the side screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Frey stared down the deep crevice. "Micah! Aria!" She yelled down. She was hoping for anything that might give her a sign that they were okay. There was no response. "No." She gasped.

Raguna came up behind her and pulled her away from the ledge. "We have to go."

"What!" Frey said her voice rising. "We can't just leave them down there."

"I'm not saying we are but we have to wait until tomorrow to go down there." He said.

"They could be dead by tomorrow!" Frey yelled at him. "We need to get them now!"

Raguna grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. "You're not listening!" He yelled. "It's getting close to nighttime. The temperature will drop greatly and it'll be too dark to see. It's true that they are in danger but we could die looking for them if we went now. Please," he saw tears in her eyes, "we won't be able to help them if we get in trouble. We need to get help from Kardia."

Aria was freezing when she woke up. It took her a while to remember what had happened. She had fallen off the cliff and Micah- Aria looked around frantically for him before spotting him lying in the snow several feet away. She struggled to get up and make her way to him. When she reached him she remembered that he had grabbed onto a rock before they hit the ground. The rock broke off but she realized they would have died if he hadn't done that.

She shook him, trying to wake him up. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He lifted himself up out of the snow and looked around. "We fell, Aria are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, "I have some scrapes and bruises but I'm fine." She helped him stand up. His legs were covered in scrapes and bruises as well. His hand was a different story, there was a small gash from when he had grabbed the rock to break their fall. Aria grabbed her arm band and wrapped it around his hand to stop it from bleeding.

Micah looked up to where they had fallen from. He couldn't see the top off the crevice. "Frey! Raguna!" He called. He figured that they couldn't hear him when he didn't get a response. It started to flurry again.

Aria tugged on his arm. "It's cold," she whimpered, "what are we gonna do?"

Micah looked at her and realized that surviving the fall was only one part of the problem, now they would have to survive the night cold. "We need to find shelter. I don't think they're going to be coming for us tonight, it's too dangerous." The snow began to fall more heavily. Micah noticed a small crevice nearby and trudged through the snow to check it out. Upon further inspection he saw that it was quite wide on the inside. He beckoned for Aria to come closer. He helped her get inside and followed her in. Not a moment too soon either because after they were inside the snow had turned into a blizzard.

"It's still cold." Aria shivered in her wet clothes. Micah pulled her in close and enveloped himself in gold light. His body became soft and warm beneath her hands. When she looked up at him she saw he had transformed into a golden wooly.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." She smiled.

"Wait, you can understand me?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course, you're speaking english aren't you?"

"No one but the Univer have been able to understand me in this form." Micah explained.

"Maybe it's because I'm an Earthmate." Aria snuggled in closer to him and began to fall asleep. The two of them waited out the storm that way.

Raguna watched the snow fall outside his window. He had no doubt that it was much worse up in the mountains. He hoped that both Aria and Micah were alive and safe. Even as he thought that, his mind kept flashing back to Lynette's accident and then he remembered that it wasn't an accident, everything was Ethelberd's doing. Raguna felt a feeling rise in his chest, one that he usually didn't feel.

Hate.

Hate towards Ethelberd for killing her. Hate towards himself for not being able to protect her and not realizing the entire time it had been Ethelberd's doing. Hate that, because of him, Aria and Micah could be dead.

Raguna shook his head, fiercely trying to dislodge the horrible thoughts he was thinking. He had to believe that they had survived and tomorrow they would find out. They had Edward and Lara on standby for when they got to Aria and Micah. Raguna went to bed and tried to put off his anxieties.

Mist had been nice enough to let Frey stay at her house for the night. Frey immediately noticed that although she was nice she was a bit odd. She hoped Micah and Aria were okay, she certainly did not want to have to tell Kyle that his daughter wasn't coming back. When she told Mist what happened she learned more about Raguna's history with Ethelberd.

"Its thanks to Raguna that Lynette even came here. Ethelberd had ordered Lynette to kill herself to maintain her honor. She either had to die or be killed by the empire. Raguna told her if she had nowhere to go she could live here."

"Lynette was his enemy but he still cared about what happened to her." Frey was amazed at the strength of Raguna's heart. "I don't know if I could forgive anyone if that had happened to me."

"I think Lynette always had a good heart but didn't know anything other than the life she had been taught. When Raguna offered her a choice he opened her heart." Mist took a sip of her tea. "Raguna has a gentle heart and the two of them eventually married."

"He didn't look so gentle when he charged at Ethelberd." Frey remembered the horrible look she had seen on his face. "He was actually aiming to kill him."

"I think Raguna is conflicted." Mist said. "He's not usually violent. I think he's become confused by the emotions he's feeling. He never got closure for her death, the rock slide was huge and her body was never recovered."

"They never found her body?" Something wasn't adding up, Frey could sense it. "You would think if Ethelberd killed her he'd want Raguna to find the body."

Mist looked up at her. "I know what you're thinking. Please don't give him false hope, I don't think he could handle it. I've considered it myself, but if Lynette was alive and able to return she would have come home."

Frey guessed that she was right. Lynette would never have left Raguna if she had a choice. Frey felt even worse for him. Frey remembered the way he looked at her after Danny was taken, he had known exactly what she was feeling.

**Congrats. You get chapter 8 and 9 in the same day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I posted Chapter 8 and 9 on the same day please make sure you read both.**

* * *

"We survived that okay." Micah stretched his arms. "Now we need to find our way out of here."

Aria looked around but she couldn't identify a path. "Where do we go now?"

"Not sure," Micah looked up, "maybe we should try heading east from down here since that's the way we came up." The two began trying to hike their way out through the snow. This proved difficult due to snow drifts that were up to three feet deep and rocks that were slippery from ice. Hopefully Frey and Raguna would be able to find them soon.

As soon as the storm stopped Raguna and Frey made their way back up the mountain. When they reached a certain point Raguna took a different path and descended the mountain.

"This one will take us down into the mountain where they fell," he explained. "Watch your step though, the ice and snow will make it difficult to walk." He helped her down some of the more difficult spots to reach the bottom. "This gorge runs the length of the mountain, luckily it doesn't branch off too much so it runs pretty straight."

"So, if they're trying to get out they'll have to come this way." Frey said. That made things much simpler."

"Well technically there are other ways out but this one is the easiest to use and probably the safest." Raguna pointed to the western end of the gorge. "That way leads to the summit. They would have fallen over there." He led Frey up the incline in the gorge. The snow had really piled up and getting through it proved to be more difficult than they thought. Frey was certain that she would've gotten lost if Raguna didn't know his way around so well.

They didn't even know if Micah and Aria were alive. They simply had to believe that they had survived. Eventually Raguna stopped and turned around to look at Frey. His blue eyes showed his sadness. "I'm sorry Frey."

"For what?"

"If I hadn't lost my temper then Aria and Micah wouldn't be in this situation." He said.

Frey felt bad seeing him like this. "Ethelberd taunted you. You must have loved her."

"I did. Hearing Ethelberd say that, it just," he paused, "set me off."

"I felt the same way about Danny. I just have to believe he'll be okay." Light from the surrounding snow began to blind her. "The sun really is bright."

"That's not the sun." Raguna located the source. "It's coming from over there."

At the same time Micah and Aria were also noticing the light. It was coming from right next to them.

"Micah! Aria!"

They turned away from the light to see who was calling them. Elation filled them as they recognized Frey and Raguna.

"Frey!" Aria jumped into her arms.

"Hey." Raguna clasped Micah's hand. "How did you two survive?"

"Luck and a lot of snow." Micah laughed.

"Micah kept me warm all night." Aria said. "He turned into a golden wooly."

"Never mind that, where's that light coming from?" Frey asked. It had grown even more intense and taken on a violet hue. It manifested in an orb that landed in Raguna's hands. The intense light vanished and the deep violet orb lay cupped by his hands.

"It's like mine." Aria pulled out her orange orb and held it near his. Both orbs reacted and began glowing brighter.

"Whoa!" They said. As soon as they pulled the orbs away from each other the light stopped.

"Another orb." Frey said.

"This time it belongs to Raguna." Micah said. His face took on a different expression as he thought. "One for Aria and one for Raguna, maybe there's one for me and Frey."

"It's possible." Raguna put his away. "But we still wouldn't know where to look for the others."

"Maybe we can narrow it down." Frey said. "We found one near Alvarna where Aria lives and one near Kardia where Raguna lives. They might be located near our homes."

"We can worry about that later," Raguna looked at Aria and Micah, "right now we need to get you out of here."

Getting out proved easier than getting down. Micah and Aria were happy to be out of the mountain. Raguna and Frey were just happy that the two of them were alive. They were taken to the clinic for treatment. Luckily they didn't have hypothermia and the worse injury was the cut Micah had received when he grabbed the rock.

Frey had nothing to do but wait. She eventually made her way back to Raguna's home and saw him messing with something. It was a bush, partly bare due to winter. He seemed to be checking it as if he was looking for something.

She walked over to him to see. "Hey."

"Hey." He said back not taking his eyes off the bush.

"What kind of plant is that?"

"It's a rosebush." He stood up. "Lynette and I planted it here when we married. She said she always loved roses." Frey smiled to herself. He seemed happier somehow. When Mist came by he greeted her with a smile.

"Frey, can I talk with you?" She motioned that she wanted to talk in private. Frey joined her farther away.

"Thank you?" She said.

"Huh, for what?" Frey was confused.

"I don't know what you did but thank you." Mist smiled. "He looks so happy now, everyone in town has noticed. He's been rather downcast and unhappy since Lynette's been gone."

"I think it's like you said, he just needed time. Is that what you came to tell me?"

Mist face lit up as if she just remembered something. "I came to tell you that Mayor Godwin has gotten you an airship to Sharance. He also sends his thanks for helping Raguna."

Frey didn't think she did much other than listen but everyone seemed to notice he seemed happier. Ethelberd had to be stopped or he'd ruin more lives like he had her's and Raguna's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Short chapter. I would have updated sooner but I've been obsessed trying to get every marriage cut scene in RF4. This is an exciting chapter.**

Ethelberd was extremely pleased with himself. Finally he had it, the spell that would enable him to wield the powers of an Earthmate. Even though he had greatly increased in strength he still could not wield the power of an Earthmate. The spell would enable him to take the powers of another Earthmate although it was still unsure whether the Earthmate would survive.

He laughed at the thought. The thought of him actually being concerned about the safety of those insects was amusing. His only concern was making sure they lived long enough for him to obtain their power. It didn't surprise him that Raguna and Frey had teamed up and the little girl was obviously an Earthmate. No, it was the blond that confused him. He wasn't an Earthmate but he wasn't quite human either, he could be a threat.

Ethelberd laughed again. He shouldn't be concerned with him, if he wasn't an Earthmate than he posed even less of a threat. He turned his attention back to the task at hand, deciding which of those pesky little Earthmates would give him their power. It had to be either Frey or Raguna, the humiliation they inflicted on him still burned in his memory. The question, which one.

He already had Frey's son, strong leverage for her to submit to the spell. Although, according to Lynette, Raguna is the chosen Earthmate, his power far exceeds the power of any other Earthmate alive. He had leverage over him as well. It would be fitting for Raguna to be the one to give him his power, after all he was the one that made him desire the power of an Earthmate. He hoped Raguna would survive the spell, he wanted to torture that annoying pest until he was begging to be killed.

His only problem was finding them. He knew they had been at Kardia but he wasn't sure whether or not they were still there. He could lure them in and that gave him an idea. He gave an order to have the prisoner he was thinking of brought into the interrogation room. When he arrived he saw that she was already there.

"Hello Rose, I understand that's the name Frey's child calls you by." He waited for a response but nothing came nor did he expect it to. "Why don't you tell him your real name, Lynette." She still didn't respond. "I met Raguna the other day. He was so upset when he learned I caused the landslide. Fascinating that all I had to do was put a few scraps of your clothing in the rocks and smear a little bit of blood on them and everyone thinks you're dead."

"Why?" She asked, not looking up to meet his eyes.

"I hate that boy. He ruined everything and you," he yanked her head back forcing her to look up, "you betray me and help him thwart my army."

"You would have killed everyone in the town." She said.

"I didn't know you had developed a conscience." He shrugged. "No matter. I believe you'll be reunited with dear Raguna soon enough, you see, I've finally found it."

Lynette snapped her head up to look at him. The look in her eyes amused him. "I'm going to take his powers as an Earthmate. I need to lure him here so I've decided to use a much simpler trap using his own good nature against him. I'm going to kidnap the rest of Frey's little family, she'll be heartbroken and Raguna will want to help her protect them, after all he couldn't protect his own."

"That's cruel," she stated, "and that's how I was able to leave you. Unlike you I've never enjoyed ripping families apart. I couldn't condone what you did to that dwarf's clan and then you lied to him and placed him in Selphia as a spy. However, I know enough about that town from Danny to know that you'll never get the rest of her family and I'll kill myself before allowing you to use me as bait for him."

"We'll see about that." Lynette noticed he seemed to dwell on something. "I don't recall you being this defiant before Lynette."

Lynette didn't care what he thought. She felt longing build inside her. She wanted to see him again after these last few years but not as another one of Ethelberd's prisoners. She was aware of his plans and if he performed that spell it was possible Raguna could die.

"What are you going to do to them once you're done?" She asked.

"To Raguna or the others?"

"Both."

Ethelberd smiled sadistically, Lynette hated it. "They'll be killed. They're Earthmates, although I have plans for both Raguna and Frey. If Raguna lives I'm going to torture and torment him, the same goes for Frey. The humiliation that they inflicted on me can never be forgiven." He summoned a guard to take her back to her cell. Lynette went without a fight, she had to hope Brodik would visit her cell, he and Kross were the only ones who knew she was alive and she told them not to tell anyone. Both knew Raguna from his short time in Trampoli and even though Brodik didn't particularly like him he felt respect towards the Earthmate. Brodik would tell Kross, who was good friends with Raguna, and hopefully they would be able to alert Raguna and Selphia to Ethelberd's plans in time. It was her only hope.

**I'm not going to get too involved in Rune Factory Frontier, I've never played the game and I can't find a decent walkthrough but I do like the characters. Yay for wikia sites. Also I'm going to be posting mini stories focusing on different characters in Chosen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I never completed RF3. I only know what I saw through walkthroughs. Enjoy.**

Frey was exhausted after several days of searching. It wasn't just her though, everyone was exhausted. They had decided that the strange orbs were for some reason hidden close to their hometowns. Sharance was Micah's home and the closest one to Kardia. Frey was extremely thankful for the airship system that connected the towns in Norad, it made travel much easier. Unfortunately even though they had gotten there very quickly there was no sign of an increase in rune energy like the ones that had occurred before.

"Is it even here?" Raguna asked. They were gathered in the Sharance tree which everyone was surprised to learn was also his and Raven's home.

"Does anyone even know what these things are?" Aria held hers up to look at it. The light reflected off of it and it gleamed like fire.

"All we know is there connected with each other and with us." Raguna said. He looked at Frey and Micah who were busy checking a map of the local area. "Find anything?"

"No." Micah rubbed the back of his head. "If we knew what these things were it might help us find the others."

"I don't know anyone who would know what these are." Aria said. "I showed it to Barrett but he didn't have a clue, all he could tell is that it gives off more rune energy than anything he's seen before."

"The only one I know who might know something is Sharron." Raguna said. The strange girl who was always obsessed with ruins and legends. "Although she's been visiting a relative or something for the last month."

"Wait," Micah sat up, "does this Sharron look really mysterious, where a white dress and look like she's depressed a lot."

"That's the one." Raguna said. "Do you know her?"

Micah relaxed back. "I should, she's been at the Univir camp for the last month. If you think it'll help I can take you there."

"Univir?" Frey had a confused look on her face.

"An old race who have the ability to communicate with monsters. Just remember to be respectful." Micah warned. "We'll have to go through the desert to get there."

Frey was overjoyed that they didn't have to go too deep into the desert. Micah took them to meet a rather young looking woman.

"Hello Kuruna." Micah greeted.

"Good day Micah," she replied, "I see you have guests."

"Kuruna, I'd like you to meet Raguna, Frey and Aria." He turned to them and introduced Kuruna. "This is Kuruna, she may look young but she's the elder here. Kuruna we're looking for Sharron, is she still here?"

"Yes, she and Zaid are talking in my tent." She motioned for them to follow. Her tent was the large one in the center and inside Sharron and Zaid were talking. Micah was also surprised to see Raven there as well. When they entered both stopped talking.

Sharron stood up and greeted them. "Micah and, oh, Raguna," she gave him a quick hug, "what brings you here?"

"I was hoping you could help us with something." Raguna pulled out the strange orb and explained their situation.

"I see, so Ethelberd's at it again, eh." Sharron thought deeply before responding. "These orbs cause rune energy in an area to spike. You said that these orbs interact with each other."

"Right," Raguna and Aria brought theirs closer together and they glowed brightly. "By the way Sharron I thought you were visiting family."

"I am," she laughed, "Kuruna is my cousin." Raguna and everyone else was puzzled, she laughed again. "I am a univir. I was born without the trademark horn. I travel around looking for places with a connection to Terrable but I still come back here every once in a while. Does it change how you think of me?"

"Of course not, you're still you." Raguna answered.

"I'm glad to hear that, now back to our problem. This one," Sharron lifted the violet orb, "reminds me of the energy given off by Terrable and Aria's," she replaced the violet orb with the orange one, "reminds me of Fiersome."

"Are you saying that these orbs are related to the Native Dragons?" Frey said.

"I can't say for certain but that's what I think."

"It makes sense." Kuruna stated. "The towns of Kardia, Alvarna, Selphia and Sharance are the large rune spots in the kingdom. The univir have an old legend that these places were the homes of the original native dragons. Their energy could have infused with the land's runes."

"We still don't know where to look for the next one." Micah reminded them.

"Perhaps you could check Aquaticus's lair." Raven suggested. She had been so quiet that Frey had forgotten she was here.

"That's where he took you after kidnapping you." Micah thought about it and the more he thought about it the more logical it seemed. Aquaticus had taken Raven there the eve of their wedding day. The entire place had been overflowing with rune energy. "Good idea Raven." He said goodbye to Kuruna and the others before leaving. Aria followed after him but Raven stopped Frey before she could follow.

"Frey, please watch him. He has the habit of putting others before himself." She said. Raven never said much and that was all she had to say.

"Frey!" Aria called from outside. Frey hurried to catch up to them before they left without her. "What did Raven say?"

"Not much," Frey wanted to change the subject, "where are we going?"

"Aquaticus's lair, it's located across the lake. We can cross the lake using one of Carlos's boats." Micah explained. Carlos was outside arranging boxes and fishing poles. He noticed them and waved them over.

"Hey Micah!" He called loudly. "Need something dude?"

"We need a boat to get over to the island."

"No problem," Carlos led them to the end of the dock where the boats were tied, "by the way, I've been hearing a disturbing rumor."

"Rumor?" Raguna inquired.

"Yeah. It's going around that Ethelberd is planning something big involving the power of Earthmates." They gave a collective gasp. "Of course it is just a rumor." Micah paid him for the boat and they set off.

"I don't like this." Frey stated. She was still thinking about what Carlos had said.

"He's getting more dangerous, the sooner we stop him the better." Raguna said and everyone agreed. When the boat docked Micah led them through the old ruins.

As they walked another problem plagued Frey's mind. "Even if we do find all these orbs, where do we find Ethelberd?"

"I honestly don't know." Raguna said. No one said anything else but Frey's question bothered them. When Micah told them to stop they looked around the chamber. It looked like a small beach area covered with shallow water and different colors of coral.

"This is really pretty," Aria's eyes glittered.

"Let's see if we can find it." Micah said. They began sifting through the sand to see if they

Could find it. As he was digging Micah saw a light out of the corner his eyes. There was a blue light glowing in the deeper water.

"Mine's glowing." Aria said as she pulled out her orb. Raguna took his out to and both were glowing. The blue light lifted out of the water and Micah held his hands out. The blue orb settled in his hands and the color reminded him of Aquaticus's scales.

"Three down, one to go." Frey said.


	12. Chapter 12

**For the sake of my sanity please don't get on me about a timeline. I nearly drove myself insane trying to figure it out over the weekend, so just assume it makes sense. Enjoy chapter twelve.**

Selphia was normally an open and friendly town with visitors and tourists coming through constantly but not recently. In recent days the town had been guarded, the rumor of Ethelberd's threat had reached the town and Arthur was taking no chances. The town had increased patrols and every visitor was carefully monitored. The threat that Ethelberd was going to come after Noel and Luna was being taken very seriously. Of course no defense was better than the one that Dylas provided.

Dylas was still very angry over Danny's kidnapping. He told Arthur that he'd die before letting Ethelberd get anywhere near his children. Noel and Luna weren't allowed to leave the house unless they were with him or someone else. Dylas couldn't explain to Noel and Luna that someone was after them, they wouldn't understand. Three weeks had passed since Frey and the other Earthmates had left to stop Ethelberd and the children kept asking where their mom was. Dylas wasn't sure what he'd do without everyone in town.

Margaret and Forte took turns watching them and keeping them entertained while he did his work. At the restaurant Porcoline did his best to lessen his work load and he was sure even the pebble-brained dwarf did small things to help, not that he'd admit to them. It still amazed him how kind everyone was even after all the time he's lived there. Even Venti helped out by protecting them at the castle.

A couple days later he received a letter from Sharance that came from Frey. He read the letter to Venti. "_Dylas, we're coming back to Selphia soon, I hope to be there by Friday evening or sooner. There's something important we need to discuss with Venti. So far we've been unsuccessful at finding either Ethelberd or Danny." _Dylas paused for a moment but kept reading, _"There's also something else, and I don't know if you've heard by now, Ethelberd is planning something big using the power of Earthmates. The story is he's either looking for a way to steal the power from an Earthmate or use our power as a weapon."_ Dylas looked up from reading the letter to Venti. "Can he do that?"

Venti thought about it. "I am unsure but it does seem very possible. There are many old spells and ceremonies that could exist to serve his purpose. I remember a spell that was created to use an Earthmate's power as a weapon but I don't know if he's gotten ahold of it. What else does she say?"

Dylas began reading again. _"I can't wait to see you and the children again and on a lighter note I met Margaret's sister, she's coming with us to Selphia to see Margaret, oh, she's telling me not to let Margaret know, she wants to keep it a surprise. See you soon, Frey." _He finished the letter. "I don't think she knows about Ethelberd's threat," He said.

"Or she didn't say anything because she didn't want us to worry. That would be like Frey," Venti sighed. "It's also possible that the threat isn't real."

Dylas was unsure, Arthur had gotten it from a former Sechs soldier who still had contacts within the empire. He hoped Venti was right and the threat was just meant to frighten them. He shook his head and turned to leave. "And where are you going?" She asked.

"Out to Keeno Lake. I need to clear my head." He said. He didn't wait for Venti's flustered response and ran out. Fishing always eased his stress and cleared his mind. On his way out he ran into Leon.

"Where are you going?" He smiled.

"None of your business."

"If you're heading out fishing would you care for some company?"

"I don't need a babysitter!" Dylas snapped.

Leon snapped his fan shut. "I don't recall asking you if you wanted a babysitter, I asked if you wanted company. Margaret and Forte have the kids right now and I have free time."

"Do what you want." Dylas stalked off into the forest outside of Selphia. He could hear Leon's footsteps behind him, it was annoying. "Why are you following me?"

"You told me to do what I want," he said in his teasing voice, "and I want to follow you." Dylas huffed but didn't say anything because he did tell Leon to do what he wanted. When he arrived at the lake he settled at his favorite tree and cast his line. Leon sat to his right but thankfully gave him his space.

"What did Frey's letter say?" Leon asked.

Dylas growled under his breath. He should've known Leon wasn't just going to leave him alone. "She's coming back Friday."

"Ah that's tomorrow. No doubt the children will be happy. Does she know about Ethelberd's newest threat?"

This was not helping his stress. "I don't know. She didn't even mention that. Venti thinks it's possible it may not even be true."

"Oh, it's very true." Ethelberd appeared in front of them in a flash of light. "I just didn't think it would be this easy." Dylas didn't have time to react. He had just dropped his rod when an invisible force struck him and Leon and held them in the air. He couldn't move anything, he could only move his tail enough to flick it.

"Let us go you bastard!" He growled. "You won't get to Noel and Luna!"

"I'm aware of that. I have an idea of how you knew I was coming." He increased his magic pressure on them. "But I don't need them. I need Frey and her companions to come to me."

Dylas looked at him oddly. He was stronger, much stronger than before so why didn't he just take Frey. The only reason he could think of is that Ethelberd wasn't strong enough yet to take Frey or the others. "Where's Danny?" He demanded. "If you've hurt him."

Ethelberd laughed. "A dead child hardly makes good bait." Dylas squirmed angrily, trying to move. "He's alive and he's made a strong connection with another of my prisoners. You'll see him soon." He used his magic and slammed them hard into the ground. The force knocked both unconscious but Ethelberd only took Dylas. He left Leon to deliver his message to the town.

Leon only woke up when Forte shook him roughly." Dammit Leon, get up!" She yelled.

"Not so loud." He had hit the ground so hard his lip was cut and he had a concussion. "Ethelberd. Where's Dylas?"

"Not here." His speech was a bit slurred but she thought she understood what he said. She lifted him and helped walk him back to Selphia. "How are you feeling?"

"My concussion's got a concussion." He said. When she got him to the clinic he got sick. "Where's Lucy?"

"With Margaret. What were you saying about Ethelberd?" Forte asked. She had the attention of Nancy and Jones as well as Dolce.

"Ethelberd took Dylas. He wants Frey and the others." The news shocked them immensely. "Have to tell Venti." He tried to sit up but Forte pushed him back down.

"You're staying here." She ordered.

"She's right Leon," Jones said. "You have a concussion, you need to stay still or it could get worse." He poured some medicine and forced Leon to swallow it.

"We will tell Ven." Pico said.

Dolce didn't say anything but she thought about something. "That's all well and good but there's a more important question here. Who's going to tell Frey? She's back early."

** I made a few minor changes to the story, check my profile to see them. Also check out my mini story about Raguna and Lynette. Remember, Hail Hydra!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if this seems a little rushed but its an important chapter.**

"Calm down." Dolce said without an ounce of emotion.

'Yes, we must all stay calm." Jones instructed. "Forte, who else knows Dylas is gone?"

Forte, who was sitting next to Leon's bed tried to remember. "I didn't tell anyone although Doug and Illuminata did see me carry Leon back, and you know how Illuminata is." Forte sighed. "How is it Frey picks now to be on time for once?"

Jones sighed to himself. "Forte, will you please go to Lady Ventuswill and tell her what happened. Nancy," he turned to his wife, "can you go get Frey and bring her here. I get the feeling once she finds out she'll end up here anyway."

Frey had expected a warm welcome and to see Venti right away, instead Nancy caught them and hurried them to the clinic without saying why. When they arrived Frey saw Leon lying in bed and Jones treating him.

"Leon, what happened to you?" Frey asked. He had bandages around his neck and arm and covering the top of his head

"Ethelberd happened." He hissed. He wasn't his usual cheerful self.

"Ethelberd!" Frey cried. The others were similarly shocked. "What did he do?"

"He took Dylas." Dolce said bluntly. Jones and Pico looked at her. "No point in sugar-coating it."

Frey looked at them in shock. She couldn't even process the information she heard. Dolce had to be lying. "No." She refused to believe it.

"It's the truth," Leon said grimly. "He was fishing I went with him. Ethelberd blindsided us, he used magic to knock us unconscious. Forte woke me up later, I don't know how long I was out. He's trying to lure you guys to him."

"If it's a fight he wants I'll be glad to oblige." Micah was really agitated. "This guy is getting on my nerves."

"Shouldn't we go see Venti now?" Aria asked.

"That would be wise since she is waiting for you?" Nancy said. "We'll look after Leon, right now it's important that you figure out how to bring Dylas and Danny home."

"Thank you Nancy." Frey gave her a weak smile. As it turns out Venti was waiting for them. They encountered Forte who gave them her speech of how she was a failure as a knight and should have done something sooner. Frey tried her best to tell her it wasn't her fault but she didn't know if Forte believed her.

"Frey! I'm guessing you've heard." Venti said.

"Yeah, I heard."

"I'm sorry. Arthur received warning of Ethelberd's threat to kidnap Noel and Luna but it appears his target was Dylas."

"That doesn't sound right," Raguna told Venti. "I think it's more likely he targeted Dylas because he was outside and thus, an easier target."

"You could be right, but let's discuss dealing with Ethelberd. I heard you've been getting around. What did you find?" Venti asked.

"These." Micah, Raguna and Aria pulled out their orbs and they began to glow brightly.

"Oh, my. I sense the energy of Terrable, Aquaticus and Fiersome. What are those?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Frey explained how they happened across the strange objects. "We believe the last one is located near Selphia. Venti have you ever seen something like this before."

Venti thought long and hard. "Yes," she finally said. "I know where this item might be." Venti lowered her head to speak. "Deep in Yokmir forest there is a field of red flowers. I was there once and I sensed a lot of rune energy. I believe that is where you should look."

"Thank you Lady Ventuswill." Raguna said.

"Venti, I have a favor to ask." Frey said. "Can you help Noel and Luna leave Selphia?" Everyone gasped including Venti. Frey knew they were surprised but she had been considering this since she got back.

"Frey, what are you thinking?" Micah yelled. "You're just going to send them away? They're your kids."

Frey had tears running down her cheeks. "I can't protect them right now and without Dylas they're not safe. I don't want Ethelberd hurting my family anymore," she cried. "It's not safe for them here until we stop him."

"Yeah, but where would you send them?" Micah asked.

"I was thinking Sharance." She suggested to him.

"Why?" Raguna asked.

"Sharance is really far away from the border and it has no association with Earthmates. Also I was thinking Margaret could take them with her sister until this was over."

"You've given this a good deal of thought, Frey?" Venti inquired.

Frey nodded. "I have, you know I wouldn't do this unless I was certain it was safe and my only option. I will protect my family!"

"Very well, if this is what you want. I can tell that this isn't an easy decision for you to make." Venti said. "I will discuss this with Margaret. I believe she would agree with you, so you have nothing to worry about. I have only one thing to ask of you in return, stop Ethelberd and end this."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Frey had a determined expression on her face. "We'll go to Yokmir Forest."

"Good luck." Venti called to them as they ran out.

Yokmir forest was large and filled with several winding trails. The field Venti was talking about was likely deeper in the forest past where she found Amber. She had to be careful to follow the path that lead to the rune spot otherwise they'd get lost.

"This is the last one." Aria stated.

"Yeah and we still don't know what to do with them." Raguna said.

"Perhaps it will become clear when we have all four." Micah said. Frey nodded in agreement.

There was an eerie silence in the forest and it unnerved Frey. By now they should have encountered at least a few monsters but there was not even a bird in the trees.

"I don't like this." Raguna said. His eyes kept darting around like he was waiting for something to happen.

"He's right, it's too quiet." Micah said. Something cracked in the woods and they were bombarded by magic strikes. Frey reacted quickly after the first strike and put up a magic barrier that shielded them until it stopped.

"Who's attacking us?" Micah asked. Aria was clinging to his side.

"Do you really need to the ask that? Come out Ethelberd!" Raguna yelled. A few moments later Ethelberd emerged from the tree line.

"I knew you would come." He said.

"Give Dylas back!" Frey yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ethelberd laughed and a glowing light appeared on the ground. Dylas was unconscious with his arms bound behind his back. "How about a trade my dear Frey? I give you Dylas in exchange for Raguna."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Micah yelled. Raguna put his hand on his shoulder and Micah felt him put something in his bag. "What did you?"

"Raguna, are you really?" Aria cried. Raguna put his hand on her head.

"It'll be okay." Raguna looked over at Ethelberd. "You'll let Dylas go?" He asked again.

"He's useless to me." Ethelberd sneered. Frey grabbed Raguna's hand to prevent him from going.

"Raguna, this is crazy, there has to be another way." Frey cried. "We need you."

"I know," he pulled Frey closer and whispered into her ear. "When you find it go to Trampoli and find Kross. I think he's Arthur's informant." He pulled his hand from Frey's grasp and walked over to Ethelberd. Ethelberd grabbed his hand and they both disappeared.

Frey stared before rushing over to Dylas and untied him. She shook him roughly until he opened his eyes. "Frey." He muttered. He put a hand on his temple and stood up.

"Is he okay?" Aria asked. She was still crying because of Raguna.

"He'll be fine." She wiped a tear from her eye and hugged him. "But Raguna, he gave himself up and now Ethelberd has him."

"Uh, guys." Micah had his bag on the ground and pulled something out. It was Raguna's violet orb. "He put this in my bag before he gave himself up. He must've not wanted Ethelberd to find it."

"That idiot gave himself up for me." Dylas said. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"He knows how it feels to lose someone you care about." Frey told him. "He told me to go to Trampoli after we find it, he knows who Arthur's informant is. We'll get him back. Don't worry."


End file.
